The present invention pertains to an improved self-contained aerosol dispenser having a primary container wherein dispensible fluent product is contained at atmospheric pressure and kept isolated from pressure regenerating fluid, propellant, that is contained within a chamber, pressure vessel, that is closed by a valve means. More particularly the invention relates to an improved dispensatory means having a valvingly positionable ejector pump type nozzle element that is adapted to provide a controllable means for ventilatingly admitting ambient air into the product container and utilizing pressure fluid vapor discharge flow to effect product dispensation. And the nozzle is alternatively positionable to inhibit container venting and product effluence.
The invention further relates to the dispensatory means being capable of dispensing two fluent products either selectively or simultaneously. And the additional capability of the dispensatory means to be self-cleaning by purging use of ambient air or pressure fluid vapor.
The foregoing is accomplished by the dispensatory means being stationarily mounted on the product container and having a flexibly attached appendage that is adapted to provide a means for manipulating the pressure vessel valve and directing pressure vapor flow through the nozzle element. The stationary mounting has an additional advantage, in that, it allows the use of a simple aerosol type valve for pressure vapor discharge control.